


By the Sea

by IdiotInATrenchcoat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mermaids, Neglect, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Please stay safe, References to Depression, Sentient seas, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Nothing, Transformation, as in the sea is made up of multiple minds, no beta we die in shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotInATrenchcoat/pseuds/IdiotInATrenchcoat
Summary: Warning: contains mentions of: child abuse/neglect, suicide, attempted suicide.Please tell me if i missed anything.





	By the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains mentions of: child abuse/neglect, suicide, attempted suicide.
> 
> Please tell me if i missed anything.

Ever since Patton was young, he and his father moved to the lighthouse. It was a small island out in the middle of nowhere, but a frequently visited tourist attraction. It was because of this reason that there weren't many people his age to play with. so Patton learnt to entertain himself from a very young age.

He was eager to take up painting, a skill that both his father and late-mother were skilled in. He often stayed up late to finish with only the warning light to help him.

Patton was twelve when his father let him go to the cliff hanging over the water. He had finally caved in after months of Patton’s fascination of the waves down below. He was ecstatic, finding himself going down there every day to paint.

He was sixteen when he was diagnosed with depression. The news shaking his already fragile mind because his father had commited suicide a few days prior, the day of his mothers death. He still found himself painting the waves below the cliff, if only to distract himself.

He was promptly moved to an orphanage where he was, again, mistreated and not given the proper medication.

A year later, after leaving a note where he stood, he jumped, wanting to drown himself in the oceans dark depths.

The water felt warm, unusual for that time of year. After a second he realised two things. The first of the two being that he could breath, the second was that the ocean seemed to be whispering. Patton cried out upon hearing voices of concern as the waves cradled him, one voice standing out.

“We can not kill someone whom has loved us so dearly. We must keep him safe.”

“But you don’t understand.” Patton gasped through his tears, “I didn’t fall, I jumped.” 

The ocean silenced, pondering the new information.

“But do you truly want to die? To take your life away so early?”

“I-” Did he? Tears slowed as he answered. “No, no I don’t. I’m scared. I don’t want to be there.” Of course not. The orphanage was a living hell.

The voice spoke again, “Perhaps we could give you a home, one where you can feel safe.”

“Yes, please, I would like that.” Patton’s tears stopped, voice hopeful.

“To do this, the water itself will have to change you so you can survive. You can also not go back if you chose to do so. Are you okay with this?”

“Yeah, I won’t mind.”

With those words, water bound his legs together and filled his lungs, rushing through his hair to distract him from the feeling of changing. Not that he would've noticed it anyway, he was so tired.

The ocean whispered in his ear when it was done, reassuring him that it would be alright. Patton relaxed with a small smile on his face, taking a deep breath of the lukewarm water.

“So,” he asked, flicking his Aqua tail. “where to now?”


End file.
